Various forms of overspeed limiters for gas turbine engines are known in the prior art. The function of an overspeed limiter is to prevent the occurrence of excessive turbine speeds by limiting fuel flow to the engine. Examples of overspeed limiters may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,936,649 and 4,302,931. While state of the art overspeed limiters generally perform in a satisfactory manner, the fuel pump is generally deadheaded upon their being placed in operation. Substantial deadheading of the pump adversely affects reaction time of the overspeed limiter and may contribute to fuel leaking of the engine because of the inordinately high pressure differentials. Positive and rapid fuel shutoff to an engine may be necessary to forestall a disasterous engine or rotor disintegration particularly in the event of a shaft failure. In addition, repeated overspeeds, not of a critical nature, materially shorten engine life.